


Without A Doubt

by Uglysweater



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, M/M, couch makeouts, gross and affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just!!! Love when they!!! Talk!!! and Do Kissing!!!! </p><p>that wasn't a summary: I don't know they do cute shit together. Its short literally nothing happens except kissing and a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything in a first person POV before (you damn dirty liar, 12 year old me shouts) but any other POV felt wrong and weird for them. Idk. 
> 
> ronanpunch/snoob prescreened this but over facebook so its very untrustworthy.

It’s an anniversary. It’s not a particularly important anniversary to anyone but me. I don’t think Snow even knows about it. He doesn’t really need to, it’s not his anniversary. Yes, he’s central to it but he’s central to almost everything in my life.

Four years ago I realized I was in love with my roommate. I wasn’t sure when I had actually fallen in love with him but March 8th was the day I realized it had already happened. I had fallen for my idiotic, goofy eared, half-wit roommate. My beautiful, noble, genuinely good roommate. Four years ago today it hit me. I loved him.

It fucking sucked. I remember sitting on my bed at Watford. (only alone after Snow left to go hold hands with Wellbelove) (only leaving me alone after he was reasonably sure I wasn’t going to leave right after him and go do something vampiric out on the school grounds.) I sat on my bed, alone, repeating the fact that I loved him over and over again to myself (I love Simon Snow, I love Simon Snow, I love Simon Snow) hoping it would become less true if I said it enough. I’ve been called a liar before, I had hoped it would become a lie. It has never worked for me before (I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire) but I figured there was no harm in trying.

I think about all that’s changed since I first knew I loved him. It sucks less, a lot less. If pressed I’d even say things were good. He’s also not my roommate anymore. He’s not my roommate right now, anyway, even though I’ve got my own set of keys to his and Bunce’s apartment. I think my father likes knowing I’ve got my own place. He likes the pretence that maybe I don’t sleep in the same bed as Simon Snow 5 nights a week. He’ll come around. Maybe.

I still love Simon. That hasn’t changed. Definitely not. I unlock the front door to their building and climb the steep stairs. I tap the front door to let them know I’m here as I let myself in. Bunce is in the kitchen, draining something into a colander in the sink. She waves at me and I smile back. It’s not weird.

Snow’s in the living room. He’s propped up on his side on the couch so as not to squash his wings and tail. There’s a half filled bowl of popcorn on the table and his laptop lying on the couch by his waist. His wings and tail are both fully visible. Which means Bunce didn’t cover them at all for him this morning. Which means he hasn’t left the apartment all day. Which breaks my heart.

I drop my bag by the door and flop down next to him. His tail uncurls over my lap. I place my hands over it. We make some sort of Baz'N'Tail sandwich.

Fuck, I’m thinking about sandwiches. He’s in my head.

A piece of popcorn hits me in the face and I blink. “What are you staring at?” He asks.

“You.” It’s honest. He reaches over and shoves a handful of popcorn on his mouth. The handful is entirely too big for his mouth. He reaches reaches for another one. “I’m trying to decide if there’s anything about that I found remotely attractive.”

The entire handful of popcorn hits me in the face. I grin and shift my hand. His eyes widen. He shakes his head. He closes the laptop and sets it on the table. I grip the tail tighter.

“Baz.” He warns, but he’s trying not to smile. His wings twitch behind him. I tug. He lunges and lands on top of me. He kisses me. I will never get tired of kissing Simon Snow. Not in my entire life will I ever get bored with his mouth. And, realistically, there’s evidence that my life will be pretty long. I will never get tired of it.

I think I’ve gotten better at it. The kissing thing. I definitely feel like I’ve made improvement. Snow makes these small noises when I kiss under his jaw. I move my mouth back up to his mouth and he grips my arms. He pushes me down deeper into the couch with his hands. With his gross, popcorn butter covered, hands. My hips buck up into his. His flannel pants are worn and thin. He’s hard and I grin into the kiss. I’ve spent so much of my life trying to get a reaction out of Simon Snow, and this, hands down, is the best kind of reaction.

“I love you,” I say, mostly into his mouth. He knows. I’ve said it before. But it feels important to say. It always feels important to say. He answered by bending his knees by my sides and sitting on my hips. His pants are very, very thin.

“You’re so weird.” He tells me. I move back to his jaw. He hasn’t shaved today. My hands slide down to his hips. I let my fingertips dip below the hem of his pants. We need to move to his room if we want this not to get weird with Bunce able to walk in at any moment. He rocks his hips. We need to move now.

As if on command, something crashes out in the kitchen and Simon sits back suddenly. The abrupt change in pressure and position is A Lot. I choke. He kisses me one more time, like the period at the end of a sentence, before sliding off and standing up.

“Bedroom?” He asks. Like I’m going to say ‘no’. What a nerd. I nod anyway. Snow holds my hand as we walk back through the kitchen. He’s also holding his pants up.

“I’m going call Micah in the other room. With headphones. Do you want any of this?” She tilts the pan towards us. It’s chicken, or at least it smells like chicken.

“No thanths,” I say. Fuck, I hadn’t realized my fangs had popped out yet. Simon whips his head towards me. He gets some sort of sick joy over me accidentally exposing my vampirism. I roll my eyes and he pulls at my hand again.

“No thanks, Pen” He says, then pauses. He turns back to the pan. “Um, maybe later. Yeah. Keep it.”

Snow lets go of my hand for a moment so he can reach in and pluck a tomato out of the pan. Nevermind that Bunce is holding it with a potholder, so it’s probably still hot. Nevermind that he was two hands and definitely didn’t need to let go of mine to do this.

“Okay,” He says, mouth still full, “Let’s go.”

I’m barely through the threshold of his bedroom when Simon strikes. He shoves into me, pushing me up against his door and slamming it into the frame. He kisses me hard. Hard enough that I’d probably have bruised lips if I could bruise. He seriously attacks. I’m the literal dark creature of the night but he’s the one lunging at me like I’m prey.

It’s really nice. He’s eating my face, mutual chewing really, and he’s very warm. Snow pulls away and glances up at me, “How was your day?”

He dives back in before I can stumble through answering, “f-fine.” His hands stay up at my shoulders but he drops down to kiss my collar bone. Then he kisses lower. He drags his hands down my chest. I have to grip the doorknob when he lifts up the front of my shirt and kisses my stomach.

Snow just nuzzles my abdomen for a few moments while I focus on inhaling and exhaling like a person. This isn’t even a new thing. I’m not sure how a dead person can have that many nerve endings on their stomach but Simon’s found them all. He rests his chin next to my navel and looks up at me, his fingers are already in the belt loops of my jeans. His face lights up with a smile and his wings twitch behind him.

Simon once made this horrible horrible joke about having natural talent with a wand after sucking my dick and it was the closest I came to wanting to kill him since fifth year. I told him he was never allowed to do it again. That rule didn’t stick. He’s shockingly marvelous at it. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but wow. Marvelous.

He flicks the button of my jeans open deftly pulls everything down. Snow takes his time. I hate the noises I make when he does this. They’re embarrassing and whiny and I hate them. So I try to keep my mouth shut. Simon fights me on it. Simon fights me on everything. He licks me up and down and I bite down on my bottom lip. He sucks at the tip and I punch his bedroom door. Simon uses his hand and drags his teeth against my thigh and dammit I whine, “Simon.”

He’s moved his lips back to me but I can feel him grin around me. Smug bastard.

I run my hand through his hair. To let him know I’m close. Also because his hair is soft and it feels nice to do. He mumbles something just before I come, but I lose it.

“Huh?” I ask in half a daze while he climbs back up to my mouth. “Love you too,” Simon says and then he kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on tumblr im @ corvidyouths hahaha I dont know how to add a link hahaha


End file.
